World War N
by Echo Writer
Summary: ' "Stay safe, stay swift, stay strong, and stay alive. May god have mercy on us all!" These infamous words were spoken on the day the world went to hell. If he knew just how man lives he saved and just how many people worshiped his message he'd almost think he was the second sage.' 'Sucks he's dead huh' 'Yep' Zombie-fic WWZ inspired. Uses themes from other known zombie sources.
1. Teaser 1: End Transmission

. . .

Transmission #1: Location Gelel Imperial Castle, Radio Office

(Emergency Sirens heard in the background)

ALERT, WE HAVE ENTERED EMERGENCY SITUATION A

I REPEAT WE HAVE ENTERED EMERGENCY SITUATION A

ALL COMBAT UNITS PROCEED TO DESIGNATED ZONES AND STAY ON STANDBY

SQUAD LEADERS PROCEED WITH SOLUTION A, CLEARANCE S

USEAGE OF LIVE AMMUNITION AND EXPLOSIVES IS AUTHORIZED

WE HAVE ENTERED A CODE RED EMERGENCY

I REPEAT WE HAVE ENTERED A CO- (A crash can be heard before a loud shout and scream as multiple yells and growls is heard over the speakers before a rush of static)

- ... . / -.. . .- -.. / .- .- .-.. -.- .-.-.-

. . .

End Transmission

Hey folks this is just the first of a series of teaser chapters that are leading up to my new story, all of them are already written so I'm just gonna post one every few days to a week to give me time to work on the first chapter. You can probably figure out what the theme of this story is and if you haven't by time to last transmission is posted then i'm going to have to worry about my attention to detail. As for my other stories don't worry this is a side project at best and another main project at worse, I just need to write something else down to get me back into the mood for writing since the chapter i'm on for Revolutions of the Mind made me have the biggest fucking road block ever.

Aside from that I hope you guys enjoy the concept I'm gonna throw out here. And i'll see you guys at the next release.

-Echo Writer


	2. Teaser 2: Final Warning

. . .

Transmission #2: Location Sector 4, Area Zone Classified E

(A series of taps on the microphone can be heard before a throat is cleared)

This is Corporal Takehiko Nakamura of the Gelel Imperial Army (The male releases a chuckle) or what's left of it. I'm the last surviving member of a Task Squad sent to help rescue stranded families from the current emergency, as you can guess that op failed. So look, I don't know who any of you are, but if your life me, your either scared, or screwed. Something happened today, something so fucked up beyond all relief that it pretty much wiped out the entire Imperial Army aside from a few scraps here and there. There is no governed body, nor is there any help coming.

So here's some advice. Run. Run, hide and pray. You can't fight, nor reason with these things, and if you come in contact with them they will swarm you, they will overpower you, and they will kill you. I've seen fully trained soldiers the sizes of mountains get mauled to death by these things, you all as civilians stand no chance. (A short bout of coughing is heard from around the microphone). Try and find shelter, if you can form groups, the larger the better, and keep moving until you can find a secure location and lock it down tight. Make sure nothing can get in or get out and that it can be defended because you will eventually be discovered no matter how far out in the wilderness you are.

If you know someone has been bitten, leave them. The bites and scratches are how it spreads, I don't know what's in their mouths or under their nails that makes them change other people, but if you don't get eaten, you get changed and from what I've seen it's the most painful shit you can go through. So to avoid unnecessary deaths just leave anyone who has been remotely bitten or scratched by these things, even if it's a minor one behind, it's just not worth the anguish it will cause when they turn and kill you as well.

(There's a slight pause before frenzied yells and banging can be heard. A small curse is whispered but not loud enough to get picked up on the microphone). I guess my time is almost up. I don't know how many of you I did reach, but I hope I helped you live even one day longer. Don't forget this transmission and don't forget each other. The road and battle may be long, but soon we will make it through.

Stay safe, stay swift, stay strong, and stay alive. May god have mercy on us all! (The banging ceases before a crash is heard. A loud yell crackles over the microphone before a gunshot goes off right next to the microphone causing it to break up.)

.- . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / -. - - / -.. .. . .-.-.-

. . .

End Transmission.

So, here's the second teaser. One of my friends said I should try and have a discussion with you guys about this to hopefully drum up some kind of a following so here goes nothing?

So Topic of today's teaser are the zombies themselves. We know zombies to be slow and relatively boring which is why most recent movies and shows try to focus either on the human interaction or make the zombies more interesting by either mutating them or making them more dangerous individually or in a horde. My perspective should be slightly different (but factually correct) on how a zombie should behave, however I wanna know what you guys think on how zombies should be portrayed in stories and showplays. Leave a comment or PM explaining and I'll reply back to you!

-Echo Writer


	3. Teaser 3: Theyre Changing?

. . .

Transmission #177: Location Southern Wind Country, Old Wind Monk Temple

(Muffled movement can be heard before a bit of coughing.)

Hello everyone from the South Rehan Desert! We found refuge in an old Wind Temple South of what used to be Suna, so what did we miss last week?

Well we were thinking of meeting up with the Konoha Forest Group but we haven't received a transmission from them for quite some time now. Oh yes by the way did you get the news from the mountain teams?

No we've been cut off from any relative news for quite some time. It was difficult to radio in when there were no safe places to hide, but what's the news?

Apparently the afflicted have evolved to match their new prey, i.e. us.

So what did they grow stronger arms and legs or something with longer hooked claws to grab us or something?

No, it seems they've learned how to access their chakra and actively use it.

(Several gasps could be heard in the background) Well shit that's way worse than what I was thinking about. Let me guess they were walking the cliffs with their chakra?

Pretty much, the scouts would have missed them if it weren't for the sensors they had with them. Apparently they've learned to quiet down as to not startle us as well seeing as that's pretty much their early warning signal. You guys should be careful if that's the case, I know those sandstorms can get pretty loud.

Yeah thanks for the warning in advance, but they're okay right?

Yeah they had some Iwa Nin cause a few rock slides to detach the zombies from the cliffs and bury them.

Well that's a relief, but man chakra using zombies? It's only a matter of time before they figure out elemental composition.

And when that happens no one will be safe. Anyway time to get moving, the caravan is packing up, were heading to Taki, word is it's one of the last few Safe Havens since it's so well hidden.

Be careful no need to walk into a trap and die, don't want to lose my radio buddy so soon, just got used to talking to you guys. (A few chuckles could be heard between both operators before quieting down)

Man…

Yeah.

Well talk to you all in a week if everything goes to plan, if not it'll be sooner that.

Stay Safe

Stay Swift

And stay ALIVE

.- . / .- .-. . / ... .- ..-. . .-.-.-

. . .

End Transmission.

...OLE! So yeah this teaser MIGHT be a little... late. Sorry about that. Either way kinda tired because I managed to somehow fubar my own sleep schedule through gaming, yay for budding aspiring gaming careers! Regardless, here's the third teaser as you can see the infected are evolving, It's kind of a play on the last chapter teaser (I had all of these written way before hand so no you didn't really change any thing with your responses but it kinda helps tie each teaser together). I got the first official chapter of the story done, half way through the second. The fourth chapter (or is it fifth...? :) for Revolutions of the Mind is almost done trying to work around a new post length so I can post more efficiently (somewhere around 5-10k words) the chapters for WWN will be around 3-5k to keep things short and simple as I feel I can write more drama with this story as opposed to Revolutions that requires more detail.

Anyway Discussion for this chapter: Every zombie/infected story has a background. Usually involving either some company or ritual or just some random act of god that decides "Hey everybody has to die". If you could come up with your own original way to do it, what would you do and how would you have the survivors respond after so many years.

And now to go throw up because I haven't eaten all day. Peace.

-Echo writer.


End file.
